


Teethmarks and Blood.

by Shadow_Of_Castiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Biting, Bloodplay, Community: rounds_of_kink, Established Relationship, M/M, Marking, Sexual Content, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-08
Updated: 2010-07-08
Packaged: 2017-10-10 10:57:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/98984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow_Of_Castiel/pseuds/Shadow_Of_Castiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shameless PWP with Castiel marking Dean as his during sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teethmarks and Blood.

Dean settled down upon the bed, clothes long since abandoned and scattered haphazardly about the floor. Castiel was just as pleasantly naked, skin sliding slickly against Dean's in sweaty swathes. The hunter moaned when he felt Castiel's mouth lock against the sensitive skin of his neck, lips, teeth and tongue combining to produce livid bruises on the hunter's otherwise unmarked skin.

Dean's breathing became harsh to the point of almost painful hyperventilation when Castiel transferred his mouth to Dean's nipple, locking around the raised nub and sucking until it was hard and aching. Dean cradled Castiel into his body, hands clinging desperately to the angel's soft flesh as Castiel moved his lips over to the hunter's other nipple. Dean felt Castiel's hand clamp securely onto one hip, fingers digging into well toned flesh to leave more marks upon his skin.

Castiel rumbled out an aroused moan, dick dragging against the hunter's thigh as he moved again, lips soon giving way to teeth as he started biting harshly against his lover's skin. Dean groaned, hands grappling uselessly at Castiel's back as the angel started to break skin, drawing blood with every bite that he took. Dean enjoyed the feel of being marked by his lover, and enjoyed the heightened sense of arousal with every mark that Castiel put upon his body, further claiming Dean as his.

Castiel's wings didn't appear until he'd reached the handprint scar still burned lividly into Dean's fleshy shoulder and Dean whimpered and whined at the first sweep and pass of the angel's hot, wet tongue against his raised flesh. Castiel's bright blue eyes flashed up to meet Dean's , gazes locking as the angel continued lapping at Dean's scar.

Dean felt his climax tugging at his balls, tightening them painfully and he would have climaxed there and then if his lover hadn't wrapped his fingers securely around the base of Dean's dick, forestalling his orgasm for a little while longer. Dean's breath became harsher still at the feel of Castiel's slender fingers touching his hard shaft and he cried out at the jolt of electricity pouring through him when Castiel bit into his flesh, teeth finding purchase against scarred flesh.

Castiel moaned loudly, when Dean arched his back from the bed, abdomen and hips buffeting Castiel's body with an urging force. The angel felt the spark and fire of Dean's scar recognizing its master, flow deep into his celestial being, far transcending his earthly chosen vessel. He slowly unfurled his wings, vast living shadows that moved and stuttered with every move that he took against Dean's body.

Dean gasped loudly when he saw the shadowy impressions of Castiel's wings stretching far above him and he reached out with one hand to gently tug at one pinion reflexively. Castiel bit harder at Dean's handprint scar, leaving teeth marks and blood in his wake. He moved his hand over Dean's dick, fingers finally pulling the hunter's orgasm from him in white strands splattering against Castiel's palm and Dean's thighs and abdomen.

Castiel collapsed with Dean upon the bed, wings and body covering his lover's in a gentle fit. Dean lay sated and listless beneath him, smiling wearily up at the angel as he continued stroking Castiel's wings lazily. Dean was always amazed at the feel of Castiel's wings, so soft and warm beneath his palms despite the shadowy look of them. Castiel's lips parted into a lush pout as he slowly stroked himself into moaning completion, his own hand echoing Dean's movements upon his wings. His cum mixed with Dean's upon their bodies in sticky swathes when Castiel settled further into his lover's body. Neither moved for a very long time, too content to remain snuggled together to leave each other's sides ...


End file.
